


[podfic] Blind Date

by reena_jenkins, shrift



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic, So Married, Sudden Onset Heat Vision, they're both teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kon has a crisis. Tim wears pajamas.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99799) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



 

**Coverartist:** [ ** ** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
  
**Warnings:** Underage, They're Both Teenagers, Humor, So Totally Married, Sudden Onset Heat Vision    
****

**Length:** 00:25:00   
  
**Download Link:** You can download this podfic as [**an MP3**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202015/\(DCU\)%20_Blind%20Date_.mp3) or as a [**PODBOOK**](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Blind%20Date.m4b) (compiled by bessyboo)


End file.
